1. Field
The present invention relates generally to assemblies for attaching objects to vehicles and improvements thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to mounting assemblies for attaching flagpoles to trucks and improvements thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of automobile attachment assemblies, a variety of designs and structures exist for fastening various objects to an exterior or interior of a vehicle. Assemblies for fastening signage, lighting elements, antennas, hitches, placards, flags or other objects have been designed for mounting upon vehicles of various shapes and sizes. Many vehicle owners, particularly for patriotic reasons or to showcase their support for favorite sports organizations, desire to display a flag upon their automobile. Trucks provide a favorable structure for flag attachment due to their generally large chassis assemblies and truck bed storage areas where blocking visibility out of a cabin window is less of a concern than for automobiles.
Truck bed sidewalls often include one or more holes that provide access to enclosed areas within the truck chassis, known as stake holes or stake pockets. Certain designs have used these stake pockets to provide a secure attachment mechanism for a mounting assembly used to fasten an object to the truck bed side wall. These mounting assemblies may also be attached semi-permanently, for example, with screws or bolts, when positioned within the stake pockets for increased stability. Other designs have instead focused on vacuum-based or alternative fastening methods, such as roof-mounted suction cups or window-mounted clamps. Those who desire a longer lasting solution may alternatively opt for a more permanent design that requires drilling or puncturing into the body of the vehicle in order to fasten the object with screws, adhesives or clamps to the automobile chassis.
While current flagpole mounting systems exist in the prior art, such systems are often made for small, lightweight flags or are difficult to install or maintain. Current systems may even require permanent alterations to the vehicle, increasing the chances for expensive damage or repair costs when removing the system or potentially hurting the resale value of the vehicle. Thus, current systems do not adequately meet the needs of individuals who desire an inexpensive and removable, yet secure, flagpole mounting system, particularly those individuals who desire a mounting assembly or system that can securely fasten one or more of larger or heavier objects to vehicles without requiring permanent alterations to the vehicle chassis. Ideally, the mounting assembly would utilize the stake pockets, sidewalls, or back side behind the cab/rear window of a truck bed for attaching the mounting assembly to the vehicle. In order to accommodate the wide variety of vehicles available for purchase with a wide variety of dimensions, the mounting assembly should also be adjustable so that costly individual engineering or manufacturing of the assemblies for specific vehicle types is avoided. An ideal mounting assembly should be safe to both the owner of the vehicle on which it is installed and to owners of other vehicles that may be in the vicinity of such a vehicle on the roadway. Hence, the mounting assembly should be configured to securely couple to the vehicle and adequately hold the mounted object during vehicle movement or during a crash. Safety is of particular importance for commercial vehicles available today with ever-increasing engine performance and vehicle speed capabilities.
An ideal mounting assembly should also be practical for everyday use. Thus, the mounting assembly should be easy to both install and to remove by the owner of the vehicle. The mounting assembly should also be difficult for casual thieves to steal flags already attached to the mounting assembly without requiring the owner to un-mount the mounting assembly and store it elsewhere when the vehicle is parked or unattended. Finally, an ideal mounting assembly should also minimize the amount of storage area taken up by the mounting assembly and should also provide illumination to any attached flagpole. In addition to aesthetic reasons, those individuals desirous of flying the American flag on their vehicle for patriotic reasons need a form of illumination upon the flag in order to comply with the flag display requirements during the hours of darkness specified by Title 4, Chapter 1, Section 6 of the U.S. Code.